With advances in cancer research, prevention, diagnosis, and therapy, and the increasing over 65 population in the united States, health professionals in oncology must attend to the unique age- specific sequelae of cancer including its impact on health-related quality of life (HRQL). Many barriers hinder the delivery of quality nursing care to older adults with cancer. A major barrier is the limited knowledge base about the relationship between cancer and aging and about older people~s special needs for cancer rehabilitation. Research of psychosocial variables in the long-term cancer survivor is an attempt to eliminate this barrier. Using a quantitative, descriptive, correlational, and non- interventional design, this study aims to describe the relationship of 1) self-esteem, 2) learned resource fulness and 3) social support to HRQL for long-term cancer survivors., the study will describe the relationship between self-esteem, learned resourcefulness and social support to health-related quality of life in long-term cancer survivors. This study will also determine if HRQL for long-term cancer survivors can be predicted from the variables self-esteem, learned resourcefulness and social support. A non-probability, purposive sample of cancer survivors will be recruited with permission from Loma Linda University Cancer Institute (LLUCI) Data Center and the Desert Sierra Cancer surveillance Program (Region 5). The potential benefits will be that findings from this study may provide significant information for the enhancement for HRQL for long-term cancer survivors. With a significant proportion of long- term survivors being older adults, this information is anticipated to add to the body of knowledge focused on enhancement of aging in the older adult.